<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FORGET ME NOT by KKOZUKEN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505468">FORGET ME NOT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKOZUKEN/pseuds/KKOZUKEN'>KKOZUKEN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKOZUKEN/pseuds/KKOZUKEN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ଽ┄∞┄∞┄ 𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐍𝐎𝐓 」<br/>yū nishinoya x fem!reader. <br/>▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▀▄▀▄▀▄ ▀▄▀▄▀▄<br/>↷  𝘪 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘰 <br/>𝘪 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶.    ⚭     KOZUKEN-<br/>08/11/20 ⚭ 08/14/20 𓇢 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘧𝘧, 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵.<br/>╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ ╳ </p>
<p>ꞋꞌꞋꞌnot edited. short story. 𖣯𖣯𖣯</p>
<p>count the stars and i'm sure you'll find me. </p>
<p>. 𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐍𝐎𝐓.        ⌲﹆     . 𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐍𝐎𝐓.<br/>-𝐅𝐎𝐑𝐆𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐍𝐎𝐓-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>january 9th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's a girl on the school rooftop.</p>
<p>her name is (y/n) (l/n)— a girl i've<br/>known since middle school. we never<br/>talked even though we were in the same<br/>class. i've never seen her speak to anyone,<br/>we all almost thought she was mute.</p>
<p>i almost didn't recognize her, she  looked so<br/>much more  different  than  how  she  did  before. her hair was short back then, but now it<br/>cascaded down her shoulders like waterfalls—<br/>i was almost entranced from just looking at<br/>her. she said nothing to me, all she<br/>did was stare at me with  her (e/c)-eyes that seemed so bright, yet so distant.</p>
<p>i  apologized  for  intruding,  and  told  her  i<br/>had  only  came  up  to  retrieve  my  volleyball.<br/>she  gave  me  a  perplexed  look  and  said,<br/>"who  the  hell  spikes  a  volleyball  all  the  way<br/>up  here?"</p>
<p>i  knew  she  wasn't  joking,  but  it  still  made<br/>me  laugh.  her  question  had  almost  caught <br/>me  off  guard,  i  wasn't  expecting  her to  say anything  to  me.  i  didn't  even  think  she  would look  my  way.</p>
<p>she  went  silent  again  as  i  rambled  about  my teammates  and  how  incidents  like  this  weren't really  uncommon.  i  felt  my  words  get  caught <br/>in  my  throat  when  she  handed  me  my<br/>volleyball  with  delicate  fingers  that  almost seemed  like  they  could  crumble  like  sand.</p>
<p>she  didn't  speak  not  another  word  and <br/>turned  on  her  heels,  my  presence  no  longer imposing  as  a  burden  to  her.  i  also  turned  to leave,  but  stopped  the  moment  i  felt  the <br/>winter  wind  whisper  into  my  ears.  i  glance <br/>back  at  her  with  a  small  smile  before  saying,</p>
<p>"you  should  come  visit  my  practice  sometime."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>february 7th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's  a  girl  in my gym.</p>
<p>i was more surprised than anybody when<br/>i saw her walk in. she nearly froze on the<br/>spot when she saw all eyes on her, her face erupting into a cherry red blush as she<br/>played with her fingers nervously.</p>
<p>"i-i'm here for nishinoya-kun..." she stuttered,<br/>her eyes averting from every single person<br/>she laid eyes on in the gym. "i'm sorry for<br/>the intrusion."</p>
<p>everyone gave me the same confused look,<br/>their eyes boring into mine as they wordlessly asked for an explanation. "she's just a friend,"<br/>i explained. "i invited her here."</p>
<p>tanaka  yelled  at  me,  obviously  excited  that  i managed  to  convince  a  girl  to  show  up. i  could do  nothing  but  give  him  a  sheepish  smile  as  i ran  up  to  the  girl  who  stood  by  the  gym  doors awkwardly.</p>
<p>"what  are  you  doing  here?"</p>
<p>"you  said  i  could  come,"  she  responded  shyly.<br/>"i-i  just  wanted  to  talk  to  you  again..."</p>
<p>and there i stood talking to the girl who<br/>i just happened to run into that  day  in <br/>january. i never thought we would ever<br/>speak again,  i  never  would've  guessed  that<br/>we  would  even  run  into  each  other  at  all.<br/>yet  here  she  was,  cheeks  blooming  in  a  rosy<br/>red  with  her  silky  hair  tucked  behind  her <br/>ear  neatly. </p>
<p>"d-do  you  have  a  valentine?"  she  asked,<br/>her  words  barely  above  a  whisper.  i  felt <br/>a  small  blush  creep  onto  my  cheeks, <br/>giving  her  a  small  shake  of  my  head,<br/>i  responded  with,</p>
<p>"no,  i  don't.  do  you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>february 14, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's  a  girl  in  front  of  my  locker.</p>
<p>she stood there with a deep blush on her<br/>face, her dainty hands clutching a box of chocolates. her  feet  shuffled  on  the  ground<br/>nervously,  and  when  her  eyes  met  mine  my<br/>heart  began  to  race. </p>
<p>"t-these  are  for  you,  noya-san,"  she  said,  her<br/>hands  holding  out  the  small  box  that  she  was just  about  to  crush  mere  seconds  ago. i  took<br/>the  chocolate  into  my  hands,  giving  her  the biggest  smile  i  could  muster.</p>
<p>it was a little awkward, honestly. neither one<br/>of us knew what to say. i couldn't keep<br/>thanking  her  for  the  chocolate, so i tried<br/>my best to talk about something that would<br/>at least be of interest to her.</p>
<p>she was really just a cute flustered mess the<br/>entire time, and we laughed and everything<br/>felt surreal. i thought she was perfect for me,<br/>i thought she would be the one. why did<br/>good things always get taken away?</p>
<p>but at that time, i didn't know that.<br/>so i asked her,</p>
<p>"(y/n), do you want to go out sometime?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>march 14, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's a girl that i like.</p>
<p>she's the same girl who i saw on the<br/>roof that day. she's the same girl who<br/>came to my gym. she's the same girl<br/>who bought me chocolates on valentine's<br/>day.</p>
<p>(y/n) (l/n) was the girl that i liked.</p>
<p>she was beautiful, the most drop dead<br/>gorgeous girl that i had ever laid eyes on.<br/>seeing her made my knees weak, and it<br/>made my heart race faster than it ever<br/>would— even during a game.</p>
<p>today  was  white  day.<br/>she  was  standing  there  outside  my  gym,<br/>waiting  for  me  to  walk  out.  i  had  invited<br/>her  originally  because  i  wanted  to  see  her,<br/>but  i  had  nearly  forgotten  that  i  had  bought<br/>her  something. </p>
<p>i  almost  thought  i  would  chicken  out  when<br/>i  handed  her  the  chocolates  in  one  hand<br/>and  the  tickets  to  the  movies  in  the  other,<br/>but  i  think  she  nearly  fainted  just  from<br/>looking  at  the  gifts  alone.</p>
<p>"what's this for?" she asked, her voice still<br/>as quiet as it always is. i've gotten so used<br/>to it that i could still hear her even if she<br/>talked so low that wind could only hear.</p>
<p>"i-it's  for  you,"  i  barely  managed  to  stutter<br/>out.  when  she  took  the  items  from  my<br/>hands,  i  felt  my  ears  grow  hot  even<br/>though  our  hands  barely  touched.<br/>"and  i-i  have  something  else  to  s-say!"</p>
<p>she tilted her head at me. "what is it?"<br/>i shook off my nervousness, inhaling deeply<br/>before shouting, "i like you a lot! will you be<br/>my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>her face went beet red, and before i could<br/>catch her,</p>
<p>she fainted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>march 20th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's a girl sitting next to me.</p>
<p>she's  not  paying  attention  to  me  though,<br/>she's  too  busy  watching  the  ducks  play<br/>in  the  pond.  she  catches  me  staring <br/>at  her,  but  i  look  away  before  she  can<br/>say  anything  to  me  about  it.</p>
<p>after  i  asked  (y/n)  out  on  white  day,<br/>she  fainted.  but  the  next  day,  she<br/>walked  up  to  me  and  told  me  this,<br/>"take  me  to  the  pond  on  march<br/>20th  and  i'll  give  you  an  answer."</p>
<p>i  didn't  understand  why  she  gave  me<br/>a  specific  day,  but  i  could  only  guess<br/>that  it  meant  something  to  her.<br/>when  i  looked  at  her  to  ask  her  about<br/>it,  she  spoke  over  me.</p>
<p>"i'll  be  your  girlfriend."  she  said  with  a <br/>dark  crimson  blush.  "b-but...  p-please<br/>don't  break  my  heart.  i  don't  think<br/>i  could  handle  that.."</p>
<p>"i  would  never  do  that,"  was  what  i  said.<br/>and  i  meant  it. only  one  of  us  had  a<br/>broken  heart  in  the  end.  and it wasn't her.<br/>it was me.</p>
<p>but  i  didn't  know  that  would  happen.</p>
<p>at the time, everything  seemed  perfect <br/>but  in  reality,</p>
<p>it  was  then  that  things  started  to  go  south.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>may 19th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's a girl that  i  treasure.</p>
<p>i don't treasure her like an object,<br/>i treasure her because she has a<br/>special place in my heart. i  wish<br/>she  understood  that,  but  she  doesn't.</p>
<p>there's  something  strange  about  (y/n).<br/>something  she  isn't  telling  me.  i  don't<br/>want  to  pester  her  about  it,  but  i  can't<br/>help  but  worry.  it  always  seems  like  she<br/>is  never  really  here—  like  she's  always<br/>somewhere  else.  she  had  always  been<br/>that  way,  even  in  middle  school.  i<br/>never  knew  why,  not  even  now.</p>
<p>"noya,  you  really  are  amazing,"<br/>she  told  me.  "i  admire  you  a  lot.<br/>not  just  because  you're  my  boyfriend,<br/>but  just  because  you're  someone  who's<br/>easy  to  look  up  to.  not  height  wise<br/>though."</p>
<p>her  smile  was  light,  it  was  seamless,<br/>it  was  beautiful.  but  for  some  reason,<br/>i  couldn't  detect  an  ounce  of  happiness.<br/>i never understood how someone so<br/>gorgeous could look so sad.</p>
<p>"(y/n)... is there something you aren't<br/>telling me?" i ask, my voice laced with<br/>concern. she only smiled at me. she said<br/>nothing. she only smiled.</p>
<p>the same smile that was filled with pain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>june 4th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's  a  girl  that i'm always around.</p>
<p>she's rather gloomy, but i've actually<br/>grown very attached to her.  i  don't<br/>mind  her  gloominess,  i  actually<br/>think  it's  really  cute.  sometimes,<br/>she  makes  me  laugh  with  the<br/>absurd  things  that  she  says.</p>
<p>the  way  i  feel  around  (y/n)  is  hard<br/>to  explain,  even  i  don't  understand<br/>how  i  feel.  i  love  being  around  her,<br/>and  when  she's  not  around  i  always<br/>miss  her,  even  if  she's  gone  for  five<br/>seconds.  i  think  it's  weird,  but  i  feel<br/>like  she's  a  part  of  me  now.  i  can't<br/>imagine  a  day  in  my  life  without  her.</p>
<p>i  wish  i  could  tell  her  everything  i  felt<br/>about  her.  i  wish  she  would  tell  me<br/>how  she  felt  from  time  to  time.<br/>i  know  she's  keeping  a  lot  of  things<br/>from  me,  but  i  feel  like  its  for  a<br/>good  reason.  i tell  (y/n)  everything,<br/>and  she  normally  does  the  same.</p>
<p>so  why  does  this  bother  me  so  much?</p>
<p>i  understand.  i  respect  her  privacy.<br/>but  does  she  not  trust  me?  does<br/>she  not  think  that  i'll  see  her  the  same?</p>
<p>i'll fix it. i'll get her to see me<br/>as someone she can trust. i'll<br/>get her to see me as someone<br/>she can trust with everything she<br/>has without judgement.</p>
<p>i want her to trust me with her heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>july 27th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's  a  girl  that i love.</p>
<p>we  were  walking  home  from  the<br/>fireworks  festival.  there  was  an <br/>odd  vibe  surrounding  (y/n),<br/>like  something  was  bothering  her.<br/>i didn't ask her about it, because<br/>well, i didn't want to pester her<br/>or pressure her into thinking she<br/>had to tell me anything.</p>
<p>but i had something to tell her,<br/>something i had been meaning<br/>to tell her for a while now but<br/>never had the chance. something<br/>that i wanted her to trust me with,<br/>something that i wanted her to<br/>trust in so blindly that she<br/>would always believe in me.</p>
<p>and so, standing in front of her<br/>door to her home, i turned to her<br/>with flushed cheeks, taking a deep<br/>breath before shouting,</p>
<p>"i love you, (y/n)! i'm in love with<br/>you. no words could describe<br/>the way i feel about you.<br/>i love you so much, that even<br/>the words alone don't feel<br/>like i'm expressing it enough!</p>
<p>i love everything about you! i love<br/>the way you dress, i love the way<br/>you style your hair everyday, i<br/>love how smart you are, i love<br/>how funny you can be without<br/>trying, i love how you can make<br/>me feel like the most lucky guy<br/>in the world! i love you! and i'd<br/>shout it to the whole world if you<br/>wanted me to! i'd tell the whole school!<br/>i love you, (y/n), and i will for eternity!"</p>
<p>even with the flustered look on her<br/>face, she gave me a laugh. it was<br/>small, it was nearly lifeless, yet<br/>it was for me. and i loved it.<br/>she holds my hand in hers delicately,<br/>her thumbs caressing the back of<br/>mines with the most gentle touch.</p>
<p>"yuu, i think you're the best thing<br/>that has ever happened to me.<br/>i love you more than life itself.<br/>you are my entire world, you<br/>know? thank you for giving<br/>me this love. thank you for<br/>giving me this happiness.<br/>i don't want you to ever forget me."</p>
<p>i don't get the chance to<br/>respond before she opens the<br/>door of her home to step inside.<br/>she gives me one last smile<br/>before shutting the door, a<br/>smile brighter than any star in<br/>the night sky, a smile brighter<br/>than any diamond i could imagine.</p>
<p>"see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>that tomorrow never came.</p>
<p>all  i  received  the  next  day<br/>was  a  phone  call  that  i  knew<br/>would  change  my  life,</p>
<p>"n-nishinoya-san...!  (y-y/n)...  s-she's..."</p>
<p>my  heart  raced  in  my  chest,<br/>my  breathing  stopped  in  that  moment,</p>
<p>"s-s-she's  dead...!"</p>
<p>there would never be<br/>a tomorrow for us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>september 2nd, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's  was a girl who  loved  me. </p>
<p>a girl who helped me. she helped me<br/>with so many things she didn't know<br/>about. she helped me live. she helped<br/>me grow. she helped me see. she<br/>helped me love.</p>
<p>she was everything i wanted,<br/>and more. i loved her with<br/>every ounce of my being.<br/>i loved her more than<br/>i loved anything in this world,<br/>i loved her more than my<br/>biggest passion.</p>
<p>why didn't i see? why couldn't i<br/>see how bad she was hurting?<br/>she tried telling me in her own<br/>way, i know she did. so why<br/>couldn't i figure it out? why<br/>am i so stupid? why  didn't<br/>i  do  more? why  couldn't<br/>i  do  enough?</p>
<p>why do i have to stare at the flowers<br/>that rest on your desk in our<br/>classroom? why do i have to get<br/>looks of pity from everybody?<br/>why does everyone whisper and<br/>offer condolences as if they knew you?</p>
<p>why didn't you tell me?<br/>why won't you answer?</p>
<p>why did you leave me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 𝙴𝙽𝚃𝚁𝚈 𝙽𝙾. 𝟷𝟶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>october 21st, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there's  was a girl who  i  wanted  to<br/>spend  my  life  with.</p>
<p>everyday  without  her  feels  like<br/>a  lost  cause.  i  have  no  motivation.<br/>she  was  the  reason  why  i  wanted<br/>to  keep  going,  she  gave  me  hope,<br/>she  gave  me  encouragement.<br/>she  told  me  i  gave  her  happiness,<br/>when  in  reality  she  was  mine.</p>
<p>how does someone cope with this pain?<br/>it's been over a month. nothing stops<br/>hurting. it just gets worse and worse.<br/>i fall in love with her memory more<br/>and more everyday. why did it have<br/>to be her? why did it have to be me?<br/>why did it have to be us?</p>
<p>i wish i could've given her everything<br/>she deserved. i wish i could've helped<br/>her value her life as much as i did. i<br/>wish i could hold her right now. i want<br/>to tell her how much i love her again.</p>
<p>i would give anything to have her back.<br/>i miss her so much, it hurts. everything<br/>hurts so bad. why won't the pain stop?<br/>why does it never end? i want to start<br/>over. i want to redo everything. i want to<br/>press rewind.</p>
<p>i want to live with you again.</p>
<p>a life without you is so hard to live in.</p>
<p>i love you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝖆𝖋𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong> "GOOD EVENING, NISHINOYA-SAN," </strong> the woman greeted with a soft smile on her face. "its been a while, hasn't it? how have you been faring?"</p>
<p>"alright, i guess."</p>
<p>"i've read your journal entries," the woman pulled out the battered notebook from her bag. "it really helped me better understand what you're going through, nishinoya-san. thank you for trusting me with it."</p>
<p>nishinoya shrugs, his expression blank and eyes void of emotion as he took the notebook from the womans hands. "i mean, you asked for it so.."</p>
<p>the woman nods, crossing her legs with a never-ending smile. "i'm glad you wrote about how you've been feeling. it's healthy to express your emotions in some way— anything is better than keeping them bottled up," she states, her fingers adjusting her sleeves absent-mindedly, "do you think writing has been helping you cope, nishinoya-san?"</p>
<p>"you could just call me noya.. and i guess so? i think i finally have the motivation to do the things i like now. at first it was hard to get back into the rhythm of things but things are sorta better now..." nishinoya explains, eyes moving to focus on the journal that he clutched in his hands tightly.</p>
<p>"i'm glad you're easing back into your life, noya-san. take your time, okay? healing takes time, and you have all the time in the world. heal at your own pace, don't worry about who won't stick around, just think of who'll be around after the storm. you understand?"</p>
<p>"um, yeah." nishinoya swallows harshly, a bitter taste suddenly being left in his mouth. who'll be around after the storm, eh? does it even really matter?</p>
<p>without you, my storm is everlasting.</p>
<p>"i know it doesn't make sense right now. if i'm being honest with you, you'll probably never get over miss (l/n)... but the whole point of healing is acceptance, and not allowing grief to take over your life," the woman places her hand over his reassuringly. "it won't be easy, it never is. but you're strong, noya-san. do you know how i know?"</p>
<p>"...how?"</p>
<p>"because, you relived those painful memories of yours and put them in this journal," she tapped the book in his lap. "you tried to cope with your pain on your own, before you even met me. you felt helpless, and yet you still desperately tried your best to crawl out. do you know what most people do? wallow in their own pain. you should be proud of yourself, you should be motivated. do you know why? because you will heal."</p>
<p>nishinoya stared at the woman in shock, unable to hold back the tears that gathered in his eyes. "h-how could you say that...?" he asked, endless warm tears slipping from his eyes. "h-how c-could you say that i'm strong? i-i've d-done nothing b-but cry and beg to g-god that she would come b-back... i-i've done nothing b-but b-beg for my p-pain to be taken away."</p>
<p>he sobbed. he cried so hard that it hurt. he sobbed so loud that his throat hurt and his lungs helplessly begged for air. "i-it... i-it hurts...! i want her back... i-i want her back so bad..." he wailed desperately. "i-i miss her! i w-want her back... i-i w-want to start over...! e-even just f-for a second, even i-if it's just a-an illusion... i want to see her again...!"</p>
<p>the woman nods, her arms surrounding him in a comforting embrace, "i know you do. noya-san. i really get it, i promise. you're doing great, and you know what? i want you to write in your journal again. but for now, i want you to let it all out, right here."</p>
<p>and so, that evening on january ninth,</p>
<p>nishinoya cried until his eyes could no longer produce tears,</p>
<p>and he shouted until his throat hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>✰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> yuu nishinoya<br/>january 12th, xxxx </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>there  was  a  girl  that  i  dreamed  of.</p>
<p>the roof is empty without her<br/>today. it's  empty  every  day  without<br/>her.  everything  feels  empty  sometimes,<br/>even  my  heart.</p>
<p>i  tried  to  heal,  i  even  asked  for<br/>help,  yet  i  still  cant  get  over  you.<br/>it's  like  you  took  a  part  of  me  with<br/>you  when  you  left.  i  love  you  so,<br/>so  much,  that  when  i  write  about<br/>you,  i  have  to  suppress  myself<br/>so  the  words  don't  spill  out<br/>like  waterfalls, </p>
<p>i  have  to  suppress myself  from <br/>succumbing  to  the  darkness  in <br/>my  heart.  without  you,  there's <br/>no  light.  even  the  sunniest <br/>days  still  feel  dark. i  miss  you.<br/>i  want  to  hold  you  again. <br/>this  time, i  won't  let  you  go.</p>
<p>this  time,  i'll  give  you  everything<br/>you  deserved.  even  if  you  want  the<br/>world,  i  would  try  my  best  to  give  it<br/>to  you.</p>
<p>the  rooftop  is  quiet  without  her  today. <br/>it  was  quiet  even  when  she  was  here  but,<br/>now  the  wind  doesn't  whisper  to  me  anymore.</p>
<p>when  i  turned  to  leave,<br/>i  stopped.  why  couldn't  i  move?<br/>why  was  my  heart  racing?<br/>why  was  my  holding  my  breath?</p>
<p>when  i  turned,  i  dropped  to  my  knees<br/>in  sorrow.  but  i  also  felt  relieved.</p>
<p>with  a  smile  of  a  million  angels,<br/>there  she  stood.</p>
<p>she  was  right  in  front  of  me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>